As is known, plasma torches have two extremely highly loaded elements. These are firstly, the electrode connected as the cathode, which is arranged within the plasma torch, and secondly, the corresponding nozzle, by means of which the plasma jet is directed onto the respective workpiece surface.
In this arrangement, the nozzle of such plasma torches is also subject to substantial loading due to the very high temperatures and, in addition, due to the flow kinetics of the hot plasma jet, which emerges through the nozzle opening and has a high flow velocity. Because of these effects, which in some cases are further increased by plasma pressure fluctuations, a removal of metallic nozzle material occurs, it being also frequently impossible to avoid delamination, cratering or flaking.
Correspondingly, the nozzles conventionally employed on plasma torches also have a relatively short life and must, in consequence, be regularly exchanged, so that the exchange of nozzles due to wear represents a cost factor for such installations.